


The Need For More

by Fadedwriter



Series: Stretching Session [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Sequel to Prepping First Years. Momotaruo can't stop thinking about thinking about Sousuke and needs him to take care of him again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago on Hentai Foundry.

                Momo groaned. His hand viciously stroked his erected cock in desperation. His teeth clench together as he lay down in his bed. His teeth parted to allow his moans to escape. Drool ran down the side of his mouth.

                His mind raced. He remembered Sousuke bending him over on the bench in the locker room. How the older boy stuck his fingers inside of his ass. His own fingers were now inside him, thrusting wildly to try to recapture that feeling. His pants and boxers were around his ankles.

                His mind flashed back to Sousuke flipping him over on his back. Sousuke had put himself inside of Momo. He thrust his beast like dick into him over and over again that got him hotter. He felt the rough vibrations shoot through his body that became waving hot pleasure.

                After a few more jerks, Momo's cum squirted out onto his shirt as he let out a long moan. He pulled his fingers out of his hole. Both of his hands fell to his side. His chest lifted and fell while he caught his breath. He opened up his eyes halfway. "Not again."

                He rolled on to his side. He placed his pillow over his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he did it for a third time in the same week. He had masturbated to his own rape. Worst he wasn't satisfy with just this.

                His body felt hot all over. "Damn, I really hate this." He rolled over onto his front before he got up on all fours. He pulled up his pants. He crawled over to the edge of his bed so he could look down on the bed below him. He needed to check if his roommate had heard him.

                The other boy was fast asleep. Momo carefully climbed down off his bed onto the floor. He lifted himself onto his toes. He quickly snuck out of the room and headed through the dormitory. He finally made it to Rin's room. He knocked on the door.

                There was no response.

                Momo knocked a little louder.

                Again nothing.

                Momo banged even louder. "Anybody in there?"

                The door opened. "Momo, what the hell are you doing?" Rin stood at the door in irritation and half asleep. His shark like teeth showing.

                "Uh..." Momo started before he saw Sousuke walked up behind the captain.

                "What's going on?" Sousuke wiped the sleep from his eyes. His gaze fell down onto Momo's stained shirt. He rested his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Hey, man. Why don't you get back to bed? I'll talk to him." He walked pass Rin.

                "Let's go." He wrapped his arm around Momo's shoulders and led them down the hall.

                Rin scratched his head. He shrugged it off and closed the door behind him as he headed back to bed.

*

                Sousuke stood across from Momo in the middle of the woods that was next to the school. The older swimmer had his hands stuffed in his pockets. "So what did you want?" He smirked, he shut his eyes. "Let me guess, you like what we did last week."

                Momo blushed, he stepped back. "Where did you get that idea?"

                Sousuke pointed down. "Your shirt."

                Momo gazed down. He hadn't realized he hadn't change his shirt. The sight made him even more embarrass than he already was.

                "Hey, it's ok." Sousuke took a step forward. "You're not the first person to be like this."

                Momo slammed his foot down. "How many guys did you turn out?"

                Sousuke placed his hand behind his head, rubbing it through his hair. "Well, I am a guy. I need to take care of my urges."                

              Momo glared at him. He stomped over to the other guy. "You think that's funny." He wrapped his fist into Sousuke's shirt. "Do you understand how weird I've been feeling?"

                "Didn't mean to upset you." Sousuke held a light hearted smile. He slapped Momo's hand off of his shirt. He grabbed both of his arms, he pulled them down that brought Momo forward. "So how about I make it up to you."

                "What do you mean?"

                "You came to my room because you wanted more right?"

                "What did you have in mind?"

                A devious smirk rose on Sousuke's lips.


	2. Lesson in Blowjobs

                Before Momo knew it his lips were locked with Sousuke's. He let the older boy do what he wanted to him. He needed this. His mouth had parted open that allowed his senior to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues rolled around as if they were in a wrestling match.

                Momo wrapped his arms around the other boy's back. He felt himself losing the battle of the tongues. His cheeks became flush. He felt his body growing hotter as Sousuke dominated the kiss. His tongue followed the butterfly swimmer's.

                Sousuke's hand fell down on Momo's ass and gave it a nice squeeze. Momo moaned into his mouth. He could feel the erection growing in the other boy's pants; it rubbed against his own crotch that got it hard. Sousuke groaned back into Momo's mouth.

                Sousuke couldn't take it any longer. He broke the kiss between them. He took a breath before he looked down at the first year swimmer. "Ok, that's enough of that."

                Momo blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? It was just starting to feel good."

                "Yeah, so let's do something else that feels better."

                "What exactly?"

                Sousuke lightly smiled, he put the boy down after lifting him up so they could kiss. He grabbed a hold of the waistband on his track pants and pulled them down in front of the other boy along with his boxers. His long hard cock stood at attention.

                Momo looked down at the sight. This had been the second time he had seen it, but it was still amazing, especially since last time he didn't want it. "So you're going to fuck me with that again?"

                "Not yet."

                Momo looked up in confusion. "Why not?"

                Sousuke smiled down at the first year. "Because you're going to give me a blowjob first. Since we don't have any lube or water out here, we'll need to get it nice and wet first. So get on your knees and open your mouth."

                Momo just stared at him.

                "You want my cock, right?"

                Momo nodded. "Right." He went down on one knee at a time so that his face stood directly in front of the cock. He opened his mouth.

                Sousuke grabbed the hairs on Momo's head to hold him still. He then inserted his dick inside of his mouth. His eyes fell shut. He let out a moan. His cock felt so good surrounded by a hot mouth. He pushed more of his shaft inside, feeling the younger boy's tongue roll over the bottom of his cock.

                "Keep your mouth wide and open," Sousuke coached him. He gently thrust his cock into Momo's mouth so he could get use to his size. His length grew wetter the longer it was in the boy’s mouth. His head hit the back of the mouth about to enter the throat.

                Sousuke groaned, opening his right eye. "Hey, easy. Be careful with those teeth of yours. Open up more." He pulled on Momo's hair to help him open up his mouth. Momo opened up one of his eyes to look up at Sousuke.

                The older boy continued to pump his dick into the mouth hole. He could hear the boy start to mumble into his dick. "I told you not to use your teeth." He pulled his cock out of Momo's mouth. Saliva coated half of his shaft.

                "I don't need you to chew my dick off."

                "I didn't mean too, it's just so big." Momo stared at the cock.

                Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should show you how it's done." He grabbed Momo from under his arms and picked him back up onto his feet. Sousuke got down on one knee, holding onto the other boy's waist. He looked up at Momo with a smile. "Make sure you pay attention to what I do."

                He pulled Momo's pants down around his ankles. The younger boy's harden cock sprung out in front of him. He wrapped his hand around the dick, beginning to stroke it. Momo lifted his head, shut his eyes and moaned. After a few more hard jerks, Sousuke gave the bottom of Momo's head a lick.

                He wrapped his mouth around the dick head. He moved his mouth down on the shaft. He held onto Momo's hips to keep him still. His eyes looked up at Momo as he bobbed his head back and forth. He coated the boy's cock with his saliva that got it dripping wet.

                "Ah, man this is amazing."

                Sousuke took his mouth off the cock. "I told you to pay attention. You need to know how to do this."

                Momo looked down. "Sorry, it just feels amazing."

                Sousuke stroke Momo's dick again that had been coated in his saliva to rub it in. He rested his hand at the base of the cock, lifting it up. He ran his tongue over the bottom. He followed up by licking the sides.

                A moan vibrated out of Momo's throat.

                Sousuke took the head in his mouth once more. He narrowed his eyes in lust. He swallowed up the rest of the cock into his mouth that started to enter his throat. The older boy removed his hand from the cock back to Momo's hip. He pulled back halfway to slid the rest back into his mouth.

                He picked up his pace on the other boy's cock. Momo's moans filled the air. Sousuke moaned into Momo's dick. He moved the shaft around in his mouth. He held half of the cock in his mouth before he retracted it fully off.

                Sousuke looked up at the other boy. "So do you think you get it now, Momo?"

                Momo's cheeks blushed red. He nodded. "Uh-huh."

                "Good. Then we'll take care of each other." Sousuke lay down on his back. "I'll suck you off while you do the same for me."

                "You got it." Momo smacked both of his cheeks with his hands. He looked down at Sousuke with determination and lust. He got down on all fours on top of Sousuke with his face right in front of his senior's erection. He gave the lower head a lick.

                Momo wrapped his hand around the base of the cock. He opened his mouth and swallowed the member. He made sure to keep his mouth wide open so his teeth wouldn't grind against the cock. He took the dick in slowly so he could get use to the feeling. Sousuke's cock certainly was the biggest thing he had ever taken inside his mouth.

                Sousuke gripped onto Momo's hips to keep him still above him. He lifted his head up to take the cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head on the rod, moving his tongue around on the member as much as he could.

                Heated waves of pleasure rolled through both boys' bodies. Their moans blew into each other's cock. They picked up their pace. They got off in one another's mouth, not wanting to stop. Their dicks throbbed about to release. They kept up their desperate pace.

                Finally their cum spilled out. They each swallowed it.

                Momo took his mouth off the cock, letting droplets of the jizz fall back on Sousuke's massive cock.

                Sousuke finished swallowing Momo's cum. He took his mouth off the dick. "Ah..." He looked down at Momo. "That wasn't bad so now what do you want to do?"

                Momo gazed back at him. "For you to fuck me."

                A light hearted smile appeared on Sousuke's face. "Ok, but first you have to do something for me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
